


11:49 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around a villain.





	11:49 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

One tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around a villain after Supergirl winced from injuries.

THE END


End file.
